


The Forgotten Star

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (I’m Trying to Stick Close to Canon), Blood, Chara-centric, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Narrator!Chara, Selectively Mute Frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A star, angel, or demon? Or rather, a child lost in the static, forgotten by both Monster and Man. Their name is Chara, and they come when you call their name.





	1. A Beginning

Your name is Charx̸͈̥̹͌̚̕͠x̷̞̌̾̋̅̓x̶͈̰̺̗͍́̄̋x̵̨͇̬̟̎͆̽x̵̨͇̬̟̎͆̽; 

On the thirteenth of December, two-thousand X; you are born. 

You enter this world, being pulled into clamps, surgical gowns, and scalpels.

Your minuscule lungs fill for the first time; and you shriek. A vicious, burbling wail when you find your voice. Coated in blood, mucus, and amniotic fluids; you cry as you enter this life. 

Sterile gloves against your infant skin and harsh lights against your scrunched, undeveloped eyes; these are the first things you know. 

What you will never know, is the person you are pulled from. A young person, whom you have never met or will meet, that dies on the operating table. A person that was far gone before you came. 

Your name is Chara Dreemurr; even if it hasn’t been bestowed upon you yet.


	2. Of Dirt and Bloody Noses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messy brunette hair, ruddy cheeks and hand-me-downs far too large for you clinging to your seven-year-old frame; you trample through brambles. Down piles of rock, and climbing up the old oak tree, you never feel as okay as you do now.
> 
> Then, you hear it, the voice like a boiling furnace; wielding your name like an executioner's axe.
> 
> In your sheer shock you stumble, and fall.
> 
> down, down, down

You grow into a wild kid, wiry and scruffy with a explorer's for staying out past dusk. Scraping your hands and breaking your nails on rough bark and stone, staying in the dirt and undergrowth far beyond the point you start to feel guilty for being late.

Messy brunette hair, ruddy cheeks and hand-me-downs far too large for you clinging to your seven-year-old frame; you trample through brambles. Down piles of rock, and climbing up the old oak tree, you never feel as okay as you do now.

Then, you hear it, the voice like a boiling furnace; wielding your name like an executioner's axe.

In your sheer shock you stumble, and fall.

down, down, _down_

Before hitting the turned up earth beneath, effectively knocking your wind out. Blood trickles from your nose in a steady crimson stream, and wincing, you begin to spit up the dirt between your teeth. 

You let out a short sob, a mix of pain and frustration. Gritting your teeth against a wail of pain, it only rises in your throat. Finally, planting your hands on the ground beneath, you push yourself up.

The voice sounds again, this time, less patient.

You start off into the clearing, trying not to look like you had been in your current fall, in vain of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More background! I'm hoping to wrap up Chara's surface life next chapter, then it'll be onto the fun stuff. I hope you are enjoying!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’ll try to keep this short and sweet,(even if this is my first writing on here) but thanks for the read! I hope you’ll enjoy this fic and possible future chapters!


End file.
